AI
by taraind
Summary: AU / Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah pujian mau pun sanjungan. Yang kubutuhkan ialah seseorang yang dapat menerimaku apa adanya. Suatu ketika seorang gadis yang kuanggap aneh memasuki kehidupanku, dan ia membuatku sadar akan suatu hal.


Yuhuu! Tara author baru di sini! Cuma ingin mempublish cerita yang begitu saja melintas di pikiran Tara! Oke, daripada banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typos, Ide pasaran, Deskripsi memusingkan, dll.

**Prolog.**

* * *

Menjadi siswa tertampan, memiliki banyak fans, dicintai oleh banyak gadis-gadis cantik, dan disegani oleh para guru adalah impian semua orang. Namun itu semua dibantah oleh Natsu Dragneel, salah seorang pemuda yang menjadi salah satu 'Pangeran Sekolah' hal tersebut adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan juga menyusahkan—namun ia menutupnya dibalik cengiran khasnya. Hei, ke mana pun dan di mana pun ia berada, para siswi itu selalu membuntutinya—dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bebas. Di lain hal, semua gadis itu hanya mendekatinya karena tampangnya yang memang sangat tampan untuk memikat hati para gadis.

Yang Natsu inginkan hanyalah menjadi siswa biasa, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik.

Siswa kelas XI Fairy Tail High School itu berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_-nya. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, yang adalah Ruang Musik. Natsu melepas _earphone_-nya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku seragamnya, terdengar dentingan-dentingan piano dari dalam Ruang Musik. Natsu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan, berusaha agar tidak memecahkan konsentrasi dari seseorang yang sedang bermain piano tersebut._  
_

Lisanna Strauss, memang cukup dikenal di kalangan murid sekolah ini. Tak hanya itu, guru-guru pun tahu dengan gadis satu ini. Memiliki bakat di bidang musik. Tak menyadari kehadiran Natsu, jari lentik Lisanna tetap menekan tutsnya, membuat nada yang terdengar menenangkan dan indah. Ah, Natsu menyukai jika gadis satu ini bermain musik...

"Natsu, kau belum pulang?" tanya Lisanna yang telah menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau belum pulang dan malah bermain piano sedangkan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, nona Strauss?" tanya balik Natsu. Mendengarnya, membuat semburat merah tipis di pipi porselennya Lisanna. Sayang Natsu tak menyadarinya.

"Di rumah pun tidak ada kerjaan, Mira-_nee _masih bekerja di perpus, sementara Elf-_niichan_ entah ada di mana. Haha, jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, Natsu. Itu terdengar aneh," gurau Lisanna diselingi oleh tawa kecil. Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, _bekerja di perpus sampai sore-sore begini? Untuk apa?_

"Oh. Memang, apa yang dia lakukan di perpustakaan sampai sore begini?" tanya Natsu akhirnya. Lisanna tersenyum tipis.

"Membersihkan perpustakaan, awalnya ingin kubantu, tapi katanya ada Levy yang membantunya. Makanya sambil menunggu, aku di sini," jawab Lisanna. "Untuk pulang bersama Mira-_nee_," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau Mira sudah selesai dengan tugasnya? Sementara dari Ruang Musik ke perpus jaraknya sangat jauh?" tanya Natsu. Lisanna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Natsu... teknologi sudah berkembang! Tentu saja Mira-_nee _akan menghubungiku melalui pesan singkat atau apa pun itu," jawab Lisanna, meratapi kebodohan sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Oh ya, benar juga. Kalau begitu sudah ya, aku mau pulang duluan. _Bye_," kata Natsu sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, padahal ia ingin mengajak Lisanna untuk pulang bersama. Lisanna tersenyum kecil, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! _Suara langkah kaki Natsu menggema di seluruh koridor ini, tentu saja karena hanya ada dia seorang. Natsu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, makan, setelah itu tidur. Yah... memang tidak ada yang spesial, sih. Rutinitasnya pun hanya itu-itu saja.

—

_Sial! Aku terlambat!_

Pikir Gray sambil menaiki motornya, dengan cepat melesat ke sekolahnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam Fairy Tail High School itu segera memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolahnya (beruntung tidak ada kemacetan di Magnolia). Lantas berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke kelasnya. Pukul 07.05, artinya jam pelajaran dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Ah, pelajaran Gildarts-_sensei_, artinya ia pasti akan kena hukuman karena guru itu selalu datang ke kelasnya tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya, pemuda bermarga Fullbuster itu mengetuk pintu kelas XI-D sebanyak tiga ketukan. Yang langsung saja dibuka oleh pria berbadan tegap dan berambut cokelat, matanya menatap tajam Gray—yang langsung membuatnya menciut seketika. Melihat wajah pias sa—_rival_-nya, Natsu berusaha untuk menahan tawanya yang pasti akan meledak.

"Gray Fullbuster. Kenapa bisa terlambat?" tanya Gildarts dengan ekspresi wajah datar namun _horror _bila dilihat dari sudut pandang Gray. Siapa tidak? Jika ada guru yang termasuk _killer _yang menatap kita dengan cara seperti itu? Tentunya semua orang tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi pada mereka.

Oi? Haruskah Gray katakan bahwa dia terlambat karena bangun kesiangan? Beribu-ribu alasan terlintas di pikirannya. Tidak. Harus yang _anti-mainstream _agar guru yang mengajar pelajaran matematika ini dapat percaya.

"Tadi sakit perut, _sensei_." jawab Gray membuat seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak—tak terkecuali Natsu. _Payah, reputasiku kini menguap sudah! _rutuk Gray dalam hatinya. Gildarts hanya memberinya tatapan datar sebelum mulutnya berucap.

"Masuk," ujarnya dingin. _Daripada harus dihukum membersihkan toilet seperti yang terjadi pada Freed dulu, lebih baik aku membuat alasan yang konyol seperti ini._ gumam Gray dalam hatinya sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri bangku Natsu.

"Pffft, alasan terkonyol yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku," bisik Natsu dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tawa, dan _grin_-nya yang kini sebagai ejekan.

"Berisik kau, _flame-head_. Lihat saja nanti," ketus Gray sambil menatap sinis _rival_ abadinya. Ulang, RIVAL!

—

"Payah payah payah!" kata Lucy sambil menjambak surai pirangnya frustasi. Sementara Levy yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya dapat memberi tatapan prihatin.

"Lu-_chan_, yang sabar, ya. Aku yakin Sting tidak bermaksud bermain denganmu," hibur Levy. Anak muda, kerjaannya hanya mengurusi asmara dibandingkan dengan pendidikan…

"Tidak bermaksud bagaimana maksudmu?" Lucy menatap Levy tak percaya, mata karamelnya terlihat sembab karena semalaman menangis. Sementara Levy hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab ucapan Lucy. Levy sama sekali belum pernah merasakan, ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Lucy.

"Iya sih, kalau gitu, untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Mau ke perpustakaan? Aku punya novel terbaru karya penulis favoritmu Lu-_chan_," ujar Levy yang membuat mata Lucy berbinar. Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menghibur seorang Lucy Heartfilia dari berbagai kesengsaraannya.

"Ayo, Levy-_chan_. Karena hari ini tidak ada ekskul tambahan, lebih baik kita segera ke perpus!" seru Lucy sambil menarik tangan Levy dan membawanya ke perpustakaan. Melewati seorang pemuda yang heran melihat kelakuan Lucy.

"Dasar, gadis aneh." gumam Natsu sambil memasuki kelasnya.

* * *

_# To Be Continue #_

* * *

Minna! Gimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic Tara ini? Aneh yaa? Ohya, tentang NaLi, Tara tidak ada ketertarikan dengan pair itu, jadi Tara tidak akan berlama-lama dengan adegan NaLi. Tapi ini demi jalannya cerita, Tara harap NaLu shipper dapat mengerti...

Ide? Masukan? Kritik? Saran? Tuangkan apa yang ada di kepala kalian pada kolom review di bawah ini! :)


End file.
